The Outcast II: The Redemption of the Ring
by Weapon of Choice
Summary: Second part of my trilogy. A rather unique Legolas romance
1. It Begins

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ  
  
Before I start this thing let me clarify a few things. First- I don't own anything having to do with LotR except Anarkyn, so don't sue me. Second- I know I'm going to get blasted for having my pen name and my character's name the same thing, but trust me guys, this isn't self-insertion, this is lack of creativity on my part of thinking up a name for her. I had an elvish name, it became hers. Thirdly- You really should read the first story the Outcast before this one, though I don't think you'll be too messed up if you don't, it just kind of sets up a history for these two characters.  
  
THANK YOU! HOPE YOU ENJOY  
  
  
  
"I have called you here to discuss something of the highest importance with you."  
  
Elrond beckoned the petite figure he had addressed to sit down. As he had expected she shook her head and remained standing.  
  
"The Ring has come to Rivendell," Elrond said calmly. He watched for any reaction from the stoic, expressionless face of the small-built female elf. If he had expected anything, he was disappointed, for no identifiable change could be seen.  
  
"The Ring?" the she-elf said emotionlessly.  
  
"Yes, Avergaar. The One Ring."  
  
The female, dressed in solid black, right down to her leather armor, leaned against a wall. It was impossible to tell what she was thinking, but her fiery blue-gray eyes suddenly had a pain dulled look.  
  
"Do you tell me this for a reason?" she asked finally.  
  
"Well, it does have great bearing on your current condition I believe you have noticed," Elrond said as he watched her.  
  
"So it does," the female returned almost inaudibly. She took to fingering the small delicate knife that looked strangely out of place amongst the swords and other weapons she was wearing.  
  
"I am calling a counsel," Elrond said and waited for a response.  
  
"I suppose this has to do with the half ling your daughter so recklessly rescued?" she asked with a slightly raised eyebrow.  
  
Elrond stiffened. Had anyone but the Avergaar chosen to answer him like that he would have been outraged, but in the almost 3000 years she had had to serve him, she had never spoken rashly or without good sense. A bit disrespectful in his mind at times, but never without thought. She'd seen and lived through too much to ever do that he assumed.  
  
"Yes, a bit reckless I suppose," Elrond admitted," but she did save him."  
  
"She can take over my place then," the Avergaar said with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Valar, no!" Elrond exclaimed," she is far too …"  
  
He stopped himself before he finished; realizing that what he had been about to say was offensive.  
  
"She is much too good for that," he finished in his mind," and beautiful too."  
  
He looked at the petite elf in front of him. Her face would have been almost pretty had not a thin, white scar traced its way up her cheek, past her eye, and into her hairline. Another one slashed over her eyebrow on the same side. She also wore a small chain that connected from her nose to her ear on the left. Skin a little too pale, teeth a little too sharp, eyes that knew a little too much, she was nothing in comparison to Arwen Evenstar.  
  
"You are dismissed for now," Elrond said with a wave of his hand.  
  
The Avergaar bowed slightly then turned and left.  
  
"No," Elrond thought, " I would never give anyone her position. It's almost inhumane." 


	2. As Long As It Takes

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ  
  
This one is taking me longer because I haven't really finished the story yet so bear with me folks. My class schedule only permits me to do so much, so updates may be a little…sporadic. And no, this story probably isn't going to get above a light R rating. Though I have considered other options…(grins evilly)…I just don't see either of these two uh…losing self- control. Hope that covers everything.  
  
THANKS  
  
  
  
Anarkyn may have been a lot of things, but she wasn't stupid. When Elrond had begun his statement she knew how he would have finished it. Her looks, she knew, were considered unconventional at best.  
  
"Such is what comes from being cursed," she though wryly.  
  
She shoved her had through her unkempt brown hair. So the Onering had been found.  
  
"If that ring is destroyed, then Sauron is destroyed," she whispered to herself," and I am free."  
  
She was suddenly interrupted when Arwen, daughter of Elrond rushed up to her.  
  
"Anarkyn," Arwen said in her soft voice," he's come."  
  
"The boy I take you to mean?" Anarkyn asked in her husky voice, a smile twisting the corner of her mouth.  
  
Arwen blushed, "He's hardly that anymore."  
  
"He's hardly anything. I occasionally wonder about the relevance of my having to train him all those years."  
  
"He will reclaim his honor, you will see!" Arwen said spiritedly.  
  
"And then I suppose you will marry him?" Anarkyn coolly replied," Your father certainly would never approve of you marrying a Ranger."  
  
"I know," Arwen admitted rather dejectedly.  
  
Anarkyn studied the beautiful Arwen Evenstar. She had watched the girl grow up and Arwen had always been a little kinder to her than anyone else, therefore Anarkyn had always felt free to give her normally unerring advice.  
  
"He will find his heart," she said," and if you are involved in any way he will find it all the faster. He loves you, he always has. I should know, I trained him to not be a fool."  
  
Arwen smiled. She then looked closely at Anarkyn," How long would you wait for someone?"  
  
"If you love them, as long as it takes."  
  
"But it's so hard," Arwen said softly.  
  
"I know."  
  
Arwen glanced around then leaned forward," Father has called a counsel to decide what to do with the Ring. Dwarves are coming, so are men from Gondor," she paused," and Sylvan elves."  
  
Anarkyn's head jerked up.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Thranduil of Mirkwood is sending his son. They should arrive today."  
  
Anarkyn dropped her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
  
"No," she groaned.  
  
Arwen looked on with understanding. Anarkyn had never mentioned Legolas to her, but Legolas had mentioned Anarkyn to Aragorn. Aragorn had told her about it one time then. Arwen couldn't imagine having to be separated from her love for 2500 years, but that was what it had been for those two. And they obviously hadn't forgotten each other if Anarkyn's reaction was any indication.  
  
"Where is Aragorn?" Anarkyn said finally.  
  
"I last saw him on the bridge. He should be there still."  
  
Anarkyn pulled herself up. Her face was even more clouded.  
  
"I have to go," she sighed.  
  
Arwen nodded and watched Anarkyn disappear.  
  
"I hope she finds what she's looking for," Arwen though to herself, " she at least deserves to be happy." 


	3. Student and Teacher

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
This is a very short chapter. I apologize for that and for the fact that Legolas hasn't shown up in person yet. He comes in the next one! I promise!  
  
ENJOY  
  
"So the wanderer has returned."  
  
Aragorn turned to meet the silent figure that had just approached him. It always amazed him that someone wearing so many weapons could move so quietly.  
  
"Anarkyn!" he said, genuinely pleased. He grasped his former teacher's arm.  
  
"You grace us with your presence at a very peculiar time," Anarkyn replied.  
  
"Yes, I know," he said in his abnormally soft, well-spoken voice," How are you?"  
  
"Same as I've been for the past 2500 years."  
  
There was a hint of bitterness in her last statement that made Aragorn look at the small elf closely. She had taught him everything in becoming a Ranger. He owed his survival to her thorough training. When he has young he remembered foolishly mocking her behind her back once. She had caught him at it and had grabbed him by the collar and picked him up until he was on eye level with her.  
  
"Until you can outfight me, I expect you to respect me," she had growled.  
  
She had dropped him and never mentioned the incident again. Aragorn's sensitive soul had been much chastened by the rebuke. He always had been slightly in awe of Anarkyn after that. In his mind he still was not a better fighter than she was and it still never crossed his mind to question her. Time hadn't touched her at all he saw, except maybe to deepen the aura of impressiveness around her.  
  
"You still see fit not to claim your birthright," Anarkyn said.  
  
"No," he said quietly," I don't know if I ever can."  
  
"You underestimate yourself, boy. I don't. I also know of someone else who doesn't," Anarkyn said with a slight smile.  
  
"Arwen," he whispered to himself.  
  
Anarkyn raised an eyebrow. She suddenly jerked around as the sound of horses entering the courtyard became audible. A Sylvan elf swung himself off of his mount and looked around. He was an extremely handsome, blond warrior elf. He seemed as if he was searching for something.  
  
Anarkyn watched him from where she stood. Her face was a mask, but Aragorn could see her hand tighten around the railing of the bridge until her knuckles were white.  
  
"So he came," Aragorn said quietly.  
  
"So he did," came the reply. 


	4. Two Halves of One Soul

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
No one ever reads the author's note anyway, but I still write them. I apologize for the delay, midterms and all I didn't have a lot of time. I write in direct proportion to the amount of good reviews I get so I appreciate them. If you like it, let me know. If you didn't, at least be nice. I try to write to the best of my ability, but occasionally I feel the chapters get a bit plot light and sap heavy if you know what I mean. Make the poor author feel better about her abilities. LOL!  
  
THANKS! ENJOY  
  
Absence is to love what wind is to fire; it puts out the little, it kindles the great.  
  
-Roger DeBussy-Rabutin  
  
In his two days at Rivendell, Legolas still hadn't caught a glimpse of the one person he was looking for. Anarkyn hadn't showed herself to anyone lately as far as he could tell. It was like she had disappeared.  
  
"It hurts to be this near her," he thought," and know I cannot be with her even now. Maybe it is better she not show herself."  
  
Legolas had been in meeting with Elrond. That was unpleasant enough, having to explain the escape of that Gollum creature. And he would have to do it again at the secret meeting in the morrow. Lost in thought he wandered back to the guest quarters.  
  
"If she only knew I consider her the other part of my soul, there would be no doubting about me in her mind," he mused," though that would probably scare her away. Amazing the only thing that woman is afraid of is letting anyone close to her. How she was hurt I do not know, but it was more than anyone deserved."  
  
He had stopped really paying attention to his surroundings when something reached out of the shadows and seized his arm.  
  
Anarkyn drug Legolas back into the darkness of the trees. He stopped and looked at her a moment in shock, then did the first thing that occurred to him he wanted to do. He grabbed her hard by the shoulders and kissed her almost frantically. She twisted her arms around his neck and dug her fingers into his hair.  
  
2500 years of separation cannot be erased in one moment, but the two elves tried. It had been so hard on both of them that the moment seemed surreal. When every fiber of ones being calls out to another with no hope of an answer, the final longed for response is always surprising.  
  
Anarkyn finally pulled out of the kiss and clung to Legolas as if there was some danger of him melting away in front of her. She was weeping softly, something she hadn't done in a millennia or more, and clinging to him like a drowning man to a rope. Legolas stroked her hair and murmured to her in elvish. He realized that he too was crying, tears quietly running down his face. He let out a ragged sigh and held on to Anarkyn as if she were the only thing that stood between him and oblivion.  
  
"You thought I wouldn't come?" he finally whispered to her huskily.  
  
"No, but I almost hoped you wouldn't."  
  
"I never forgot, An. I never forgot. And I waited. It never occurred to me to do otherwise."  
  
"I cannot do this," Anarkyn rasped out," I cannot torture you like this."  
  
Legolas quieted her with a kiss. He brushed her face with the tips of his fingers, and when he did that Anarkyn saw something flash on his hand. She drew it to her and saw the thin silver ring she had given him so long ago still on his finger.  
  
"I never took it off," he said quietly as he watched her.  
  
Tears glistened in Anarkyn's eyes. She pulled out the small, delicate dagger she always carried.  
  
"I've always kept mine as well. It was the closest thing I had to you and I never parted with it. I couldn't," she said softly.  
  
Legolas nearly crushed her in another embrace.  
  
"I love you," Anarkyn whispered, "I never stopped loving you."  
  
"I know," he said, "and that is what kept me alive."  
  
Anarkyn pulled away.  
  
"We can't deal with this now. I am so close to being free, Legolas. If someone destroys that ring I would be free," she trailed off," I'd finally be free."  
  
Legolas studied her, "Our existence stands on the edge of a blade. We are either free or we are dead."  
  
"I never meant to involve you," Anarkyn said with so much guilt Legolas wished he had never made the last statement.  
  
"I involved myself," he said firmly, " and I'd do it again if asked, because I know if I didn't I would never be complete."  
  
Anarkyn stood comfortably against Legolas with him still holding her.  
  
"Has your fighting improved, my prince?" she said with a wicked smile.  
  
"Probably not enough for your liking. You have trained Isildur's heir remarkably well you know. He has become an invaluable friend and ally."  
  
"Most of that is him himself," Anarkyn said rather proudly," he will make an admirable king if he ever sees fit to claim that role."  
  
"He has been my only regular source of information on you for the past years. Yes, I wanted to know how you were, don't act so surprised. I knew I couldn't see you, that would have been too hard on both of us, but I could hear about you," Legolas rested his chin on the top of her head," that was almost as hard."  
  
"That is why I was avoiding you. You know that it is not over yet, these next months and maybe years will have to be devoted to destroying that ring," Anarkyn eyed him," and I cannot be distracted by you nor you by me. So after we leave here I want you to promise me that we will act as no more than comrades in arms until we are finished with that ring."  
  
Legolas let out a slight groan and pulled her as close as possible. He understood, but that didn't make the second parting any easier.  
  
"The moment I find you I still cannot be with you. You have to promise me something in return. When we are done with this you will marry me and be queen. That is all I ask."  
  
Anarkyn paused and let out a shaky breath.  
  
"Legolas...I can't"  
  
Something dawned on Legolas then.  
  
"You are afraid of what the people would think," he said slowly.  
  
"Have you looked at me closely, Legolas?" Anarkyn demanded," are you that blind or that stupid? Could you honestly present me and not have a feeling of embarrassment in the back of your mind? Could you accompany me and not think that you could have done better? Could you wake up every day and not feel ashamed at what I was?"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes in pain at the tirade. It wasn't as if he hadn't expected it eventually. He knew Anarkyn well enough to know that she couldn't let go of years of self-abasement without a fight. He wanted her to believe him so badly though. He grabbed her by the chin and made her face him.  
  
"Look at me! Do you really think I would wait for 2500 years for something I thought I could replace? How big of a fool do you take me for? I love you. I love you how you are. I love your looks, whether you believe that or not. I love your honesty. I love your loyalty. I love your strength. And I mostly love how you filled a piece of me that I didn't even realize I had missing, and now that I know could never go without it. I don't ever want to hear you say I shouldn't be proud of you," he finished fiercely.  
  
Anarkyn watched him with astonishment then wrapped her arms around his neck again.  
  
"If that is how you feel, then yes. I will marry you, my prince."  
  
Legolas felt a greater joy than he had ever known at the utterance of those words. She was his. She had promised. He finally had been promised the one thing I felt he couldn't live without. Her.  
  
"Good. I didn't want to have to carry you off by force," he chuckled.  
  
"And you think you could? I'm offended," Anarkyn laughed.  
  
They stood still, hating to part from each other. Legolas finally broke the silence.  
  
"I didn't realize how much I loved you until I didn't have you," he said finally," why does this have to be so hard?"  
  
"Maybe because we can handle it," Anarkyn said quietly. She pulled away from him and set her face resolutely. Her expression slid back into the mask she always wore for everyone but him.  
  
"You should go," she said coolly.  
  
"You know wherever I do go I leave a piece of myself with you."  
  
"Yes," Anarkyn said as she watched him leave," that's why I have to be so careful." 


	5. The Pain and the Cure

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Because I'm running this story parallel to the actual book and don't want to get into a situation that tangles the real story up. Hence, Legolas will be at a minimum for a time. Bear with me. He comes back in later chapters, and he's in this one. I like reviews so fire away.  
  
THANKS  
  
Bitterness imprisons life; love releases it. Bitterness paralyzes life; love empowers it. Bitterness sours life; love sweetens it. Bitterness sickens life; love heals it. Bitterness blinds life; love anoints its eyes.  
  
-Harry Emerson Fosdick  
  
Anarkyn surveyed Elrond coolly as he entered the room. The secret counsel he had called was scarcely over before he had summoned her. She had not been invited but felt no insult in that. She really had no place there. What she did have a say in she thought was accompanying the fellowship of nine that was going. She expected her orders to follow them to be told her by Elrond now.  
  
"I want you staying here for now Avergaar," he raised his hand at her infuriated and surprised look, "you would only complicate matters. For now you stay in Rivendell."  
  
"I have more resting on that ring than anyone," Anarkyn growled.  
  
"You have no more than the rest of us. Your duty is here for the present. If the need arises I will send you after them."  
  
"You send a lot of novices on a suicide mission. Only a fool would think they could make it to Mordor and back unscathed. I, at least, know the way," she spat.  
  
"Which is why I'm saving you for a time when I have no other option."  
  
Anarkyn said nothing, but Elrond could sense her quietly smoldering at her impotence in the matter.  
  
"Everyone else has more say over my actions than I do," she finally hissed, "I bow to the will of my master and stay in Rivendell."  
  
"Good! At least you remember your place," Elrond snapped imperiously.  
  
"So help me Elrond, I won't if the need arises. I've defied greater ones than you and I am tired of being dictated to in matters of my own existence," her voice had taken a dangerous edge, "curse or no, I will have my say eventually."  
  
Elrond was taken aback. In over 3000 years, this was the first time Anarkyn had openly become hostile to his authority. For the first time the calm, emotionless mask she always wore had slipped a little and the seething bitterness underneath had become visible. What Elrond wondered was what had prompted the sudden display. For the first time he wondered about the justice of punishing an already brutalized elf, who from his research, had done nothing more than been in the wrong family.  
  
"You will do as I command," he said simply.  
  
He pointed towards the door and Anarkyn slid out, stinging at the final judgment and her own uselessness. She needed to think, or more accurately, brood. She had hidden and locked down the pain and resentment for so long that she was almost to the cracking point, and when she hit it, she wasn't sure what she would do. She wanted no one to see her like this. Weak. Not in control. She needed the darkness of her forest. She counted on no one following her, but love is a funny thing that occasionally lets the other half of the party know just when they are needed.  
  
Legolas grabbed her before she disappeared into the darkness of the trees. He had been looking for her earlier and had no idea of what had happened to her, but he knew Anarkyn needed him for some reason.  
  
"Let go!" she demanded and pulled hard against his grip. He simply tightened it had and held her by her shoulders. The rage finally broke over Anarkyn.  
  
"Let me go!" she hit him hard in the chest with both fists, hard enough to make him let out a shorts gasp, but nothing more. He drug her to himself and as much as she tried to pull away, he held. Her efforts felt half-hearted and she finally let out a gut-wrenching sob and clung to Legolas.  
  
"He's making me stay in Rivendell," Anarkyn choked out, "I have nothing to do with your mission and am to remain useless here. I stand to get you killed and I can do nothing about it. Nothing! As always I am at someone else's mercy."  
  
"Hush," Legolas whispered, "why do you always have to do something? I can take care of myself, you know that. Trust me."  
  
He tilted her chin so he could look at her. Bitterness and pain haunted her eyes.  
  
"What did Sauron do to you?" he murmured, "if I could have taken any of your pain then, I would have, but I couldn't, so all I can do is help you let go of it. I don't want you to be eaten away by this. I would die for you An, buy I can't live for you. You have to do that yourself."  
  
She said nothing and leaned back into him. For the first time, Legolas felt like the stronger of the two. He caressed her hair and felt extremely protective of the injured being he was holding.  
  
"As long as I am breathing," he vowed, "I will never let anything hurt you like that again. I would die before I let that happen."  
  
"I know you would," Anarkyn said weakly, "that is what scares me so much."  
  
He continued to hold her without saying a word.  
  
" Thank you," Anarkyn whispered to him, "thank you for caring."  
  
" How could I not?" Legolas said softly, "you can't be strong for everyone forever, and I intend to be strong for you whether you like it or not."  
  
Finally Anarkyn got up to leave. She rested her hand on the side of his face and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"I don't deserve you," she said.  
  
"No, you don't" he returned, "you deserve better." 


	6. The Final Order

Anarkyn could hardly remember how long it had been since the nine had left. She had watched them depart from the darkness of the surrounding forest. She had not spoken to Legolas again; it would have been too painful. Her heart had gone out to the small ring bearer. She understood all too well the pain that evil could inflict. The ring bearer was so small, but Anarkyn could still feel an uncertain yet growing strength about him. He unknowingly held the existence of her and Legolas in his small hands.  
  
And Legolas. For the second time they had been ripped apart. It hurt almost worse than the first. It was as if a piece of her had bee stolen again. And she had agreed to marry him. That seemed foolish to her mind now. She had promised something that she couldn't yet give. But he was the other half of her soul. He was the only thing that could heal the pain that life had inflicted on her. He was the only thing that could truly set her free. And he was gone again. The first time had been hard, but she had always still thought in the back of her mind that he wouldn't wait for her. But he had. He loved her in spite of everything. He loved her for nothing she did or was, he loved her just for the sake of loving her.  
  
Time had passed slowly. Anarkyn felt like a caged wolf. The utter uselessness of her situation had frayed her nerves worse than anything Sauron had ever done. At least there had been something to fight against there. For Anarkyn it was now just waiting for the axe to fall and that was never something she did well.  
  
Summons from Elrond finally came. Anarkyn had never been so eager to fulfill his commands.  
  
"Galadriel requests your presence," Elrond said, "I have given you over to her until farther notice. Obey her as you would obey me."  
  
Anarkyn bowed and left. Another mindless task that served no obvious purpose. Anarkyn was fuming to herself. Reaching Lothlorien would be relatively easy for her. No one was looking for a single traveler and even if they were, Anarkyn was far too accomplished to let anyone find her. No, reaching her destination would be no problem. There was some curiosity in her mind about what Galadriel wanted with her. Galadriel was one of the few people who held Anarkyn's complete respect, and Anarkyn felt more at ease serving her than Elrond, mysterious queen though she was.  
  
Anarkyn took her mount, a massive black horse, and flung an armored saddle on his back. Most elves didn't ride with saddle or bridle, but Anarkyn felt she needed it and she normally rode with the animal in full battle gear.  
  
She adjusted the faceplate on the bridle and swung herself up into the saddle.  
  
"You won't see Rivendell again," something whispered to her.  
  
Anarkyn looked around, "Not many will see it again," she said, "our time is fading."  
  
She took a final glance around before she left, then wheeled her horse around and set out at a gallop. 


	7. Uncertain Visions

Anarkyn pulled her foaming mount up at the woods of Lothlorien. She had always ridden fast and hard and this time was no exception. She had arrived in an incredibly short amount of time.  
  
She picked up to a trot until she was farther in the forest, then stopped and waited. In a short moment she was surrounded by wood elves, all with drawn bows.  
  
"Haldir?" Anarkyn called, "I always appreciate your warm receptions."  
  
An elf with dark hair and a much more commanding presence than the others stepped out from the group and up to the side of the horse.  
  
" Greetings, Dark One. I had been told to expect your arrival, though not quite so soon," he said, " the Lady of the Wood will be pleased at your speed, I am sure."  
  
Anarkyn followed Haldir and his company deep into Lothlorien. She covertly surveyed her surroundings. Lothlorien had always been a very mysterious place to Anarkyn. It was as if there were some strange power present that she couldn't quite place and didn't exactly trust. Anarkyn never trusted what she couldn't see to fight.  
  
Galadriel stepped out of a small pavilion as Anarkyn dismounted.  
  
"Welcome Anarkyn, servant of Elrond,"  
  
"And lover of the elf prince," rattled in Anarkyn's head. She looked closely at the high queen, knowing that her mouth hadn't moved to say the last part.  
  
"Getting into my head again are you?" Anarkyn thought sarcastically, "very unfair."  
  
Galadriel calmly smiled at the small elf.  
  
"Come with me. I have seen something that concerns you," her odd eyes analyzed Anarkyn.  
  
Anarkyn followed the queen to a large silver bowl, and Galadriel poured water into it.  
  
"Tell me what you see," she said and gestured to the pedestal.  
  
Anarkyn raised an eyebrow and slowly leaned over the edge. The water blurred , then images began to surface. She could see visions of war and blood, but that meant nothing to her until she recognized Legolas in one of the scenes. She saw him in the middle of a huge battlefield in the midst of hundreds of orcs. An arrow out of no where slammed into his chest. The scene blurred before anymore could be seen into another one where Anarkyn could identify herself. She was standing in front of Legolas with a resigned look on her face. His bow was pulled back with an arrow aimed at her chest. The moment he released the mirror went blank.  
  
Anarkyn smacked her hand across the water in frustration, then turned and looked at Galadriel blankly.  
  
"Both cannot be true."  
  
"Both, either or none. Who can tell?" Galadriel replied smoothly.  
  
"Where was he?"  
  
"Helm's Deep," Galadriel said watching Anarkyn.  
  
Anarkyn hardly paused as she turned and walked out of the bower. Galadriel followed. Anarkyn gave a high, piercing whistle and suddenly the black horse came trotting over to his master. She swung up on him in one deft movement.  
  
"You wouldn't have showed me that if you hadn't expected me to do something about it," Anarkyn said, "tell Elrond my services are needed elsewhere."  
  
" I plan to tell Elrond that I sent you," Galadriel said in her soft manner, "he will not question me."  
  
Anarkyn gave the queen a grateful look then spun her horse.  
  
"And just what am I going to do?" she thought as she rode off. 


	8. Helm's Deep

Rain poured down. Anarkyn was soaked straight through. She knew her chain mail was going to rust now. At least her chest plate and back plate were made of heavy leather and didn't have to be worried about. She was climbing the ridge to Helm's Gate and could see the fortification clearly up ahead of her. She nudged her horse.  
  
"Come on, Nethranhil," Anarkyn said to the black stallion, "almost there my friend."  
  
The big horse threw his head and snorted. Anarkyn sighed and her breath curled away in the cold air.  
  
"Right," she said as she patted him.  
  
The rain finally stopped as she pulled up to get a better view of Helm's Gate. She turned around and saw a group of riders in the distance. Behind them was a dark mass.  
  
"Orcs," Anarkyn said in disgust.  
  
She urged her mount forward. If orcs were there, no telling what had already happened at Helm's Deep. Anarkyn cursed and kicked Nethranhil into a canter, a rather dangerous thing to do considering the terrain. She looked down at the riders again and recognized one as Legolas. Before she was done watching, several massive orcs lunged out from behind some nearby rocks.  
  
Anarkyn reacted fast enough to kick the first one in the head, then slash it through the throat. She kneed Nethranhil forward, letting the big horse run down the orc in front of them. It expired with a shriek. Anarkyn dropped the reins, turned and fired two arrows at once on the orcs behind her. Nethranhil gathered himself and lunged over a pile of rocks and slid down the ridge on his haunches. Anarkyn managed to swing her bow back onto her back and pick up the reins before the last part of the rough ride. She turned the black horse's head towards Helm's Gate and sent him at full speed considering the terrain. Nethranhil finally pulled up at the edge of the dike surrounding the fortification. Foam dripped out of his mouth and from under his harnessing. Anarkyn dropped off of him and lead him towards the opening.  
  
"Who goes?" a sentinel of Rohan challenged.  
  
Anarkyn realized that a small force of Rohirrim had somehow held the gate against the invading orcs.  
  
"Servant of Elrond, on orders from the lady Galadriel," Anarkyn answered.  
  
She heard the sentinels whisper, " The Dark One!" in surprise to each other.  
  
"Our reputation precedes us," she said with a smile to her horse.  
  
She took the confusion as her welcome and lead Nethranhil through the break in the dike. Gamling, the leader of the guard for that area, rushed up to her. He grasped her forearm in friendship.  
  
"How are you here?" he asked curiously.  
  
Anarkyn looked around at the scant forces.  
  
"Seems like you may have use for me," she said, "though I believe I saw more of your forces coming."  
  
"We have women and children from Westfold hidden in the caves along with provisions and livestock," Gamling said, "we've been holding against the orcs as best we can."  
  
Anarkyn nodded. As he spoke, she untacked Nethranhil and turned him loose.  
  
"He'll be fine," she said noting the old man's surprised expression.  
  
Without further ado, she left him and climbed to the top of Deepening Wall. She looked around. Helm's Deep itself had been transformed into a massive fortification riddled with caves. Deepening Wall was about 20 feet high and wide enough to accommodate 4 men standing side by side on top. Anarkyn scrambled up on top of the parapet to get a better look. She could see the riders approaching. She turned and dropped back down onto the wide walkway. She could wait. With that she pulled out her white knives and began sharpening them. If her instincts proved correct, and they usually did, this was going to be a bloodletting. Might as well be prepared. 


	9. The Dwarf and the Elf

Legolas dismissed himself from the group after initial introductions were made. As he climbed up the stone staircase to the top of the wall, he wondered why Anarkyn was there. How had she known where the were going to be? She was intuitive, but she was no psychic. He turned and saw her sitting with her back against the parapet watching him. She didn't move or say anything until he was about three feet from her, then with one quick movement she was on her feet, arms around his neck. He pulled her to himself and held her momentarily before they both quickly pulled away.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Galadriel sent me," Anarkyn answered, "she thought I could make myself useful."  
  
Legolas saw from her expression that that wasn't everything, but he realized the explanation would have to suffice.  
  
"I saw you on the cliff in front of us," he said stepping closer to her again, "I thought I was imagining things."  
  
He put his hand up onto the side of her neck.  
  
"I wish all of this was over," he said.  
  
"Tell me what's happened," Anarkyn said, breaking the intensity of the mood.  
  
Legolas leaned back against the parapet and tried to tell an abbreviated version of events since Rivendell.  
  
"We finally ended up here helping the Roharrim," he finished.  
  
"And Gandalf the Grey is now White," Anarkyn said, "and the Ringbearer is now lost."  
  
"Hope is not gone yet," Legolas said, putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"But there is still much darkness before light," she said with a sad smile.  
  
"There you are Master Elf," came a gruff voice.  
  
Both elves spun around to face the owner.  
  
"Oh," said the speaker, " I didn't realize."  
  
"That's all right Gimli," said Legolas, "this is Anarkyn."  
  
The dwarf looked puzzled and peered at Anarkyn.  
  
"You're the one this fool elf speaks so highly of?" he said, still sounding befuddled, "from your description Legolas, I was expecting something a little…"  
  
"More feminine?" Anarkyn offered, shooting a sidelong glance at Legolas, "what did you exactly tell him?"  
  
"The truth," Legolas said simply.  
  
Anarkyn gave him such a heart felt look that neither of them noticed the harrumphing of the embarrassed dwarf in front of them for a while.  
  
"It's all right," Anarkyn said finally to Gimli, "I realize I'm not exactly normal."  
  
Gimli was still a bit bewildered. It was hard for him to comprehend his friend having soft feelings for the thing standing in front of him. He eyed the nose chain and scars, but then saw her gray eyes giving such a loving look to Legolas that the dwarf had to reconsider his ideas.  
  
"Why I bet if she were dressed like a normal lady elf," he thought, "with that look she would make and man envious of Legolas."  
  
"My apologies,' Gimli said, "any friend of Legolas is a friend of mine."  
  
Anarkyn smiled.  
  
"Like wise." 


	10. Yrch

"She's just not what I had imagined an elf prince claiming as their own," Gimli said as he watched Anarkyn farther down the wall.  
  
"Elves look for light on the inside," Legolas returned.  
  
Gimli chuckled.  
  
"That would explain you befriending me, Master Elf."  
  
Legolas smiled. He had explained some of Anarkyn's past to the dwarf, but even Legolas didn't know the extent of what she had undergone in her younger days. He was pained at the very thought. She was the way she was for a reason.  
  
"She keeps the light locked in," Legolas said, "she's afraid to lose it."  
  
Gimli watched his friend. He obviously did see something in the hardened elf that she might not even see in herself.  
  
"I'm sure she is a good choice then," he said.  
  
Farther down the wall, Anarkyn was watching land in front of the Deep. Her eyes came to focus on a mass of what looked like black specks. Highly attuned eyesight was something she hadn't lost in her years of torment and she soon recognized something that made her blood run cold.  
  
"They're coming," she said softly.  
  
She turned and walked back down to where the other elf and dwarf were standing. She looked at Legolas bleakly, but with the battle light smoldering in her eyes.  
  
"Yrch," she said calmly in elvish, "they are arrived."  
  
Legolas and Gimli looked in the way she had been watching. Legolas slowly let out a breath.  
  
"We're probably not going to live through this," Anarkyn said coolly as she pulled out both long knives, "I'm going to the upper wall. They need more help there."  
  
Legolas grabbed her arm before she could move out of reach. He looked at her with no perceivable expression then pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips.  
  
"I love you," he whispered huskily into her ear, "and one day we're going to tell our children about how we defeated the orcs in Helm's Deep."  
  
Anarkyn gave a stiff smile.  
  
"That is the plan," she said as she walked away. 


	11. The Battle

Anarkyn watched the ground below fill with orcs. The rain had started again and darkness was falling, yet still visible was a vast orc army. Anarkyn balanced carefully on the top of the parapet watching the gathering. They were all quiet. Too quiet. It was like the build up to a violent climax.  
  
Suddenly with a deafening roar the force began to attack. Anarkyn had known fear in her life but never in a battle. Now she felt it seep over her. She was afraid.  
  
The orcs were throwing ladders against the fortress wall, trying to gain the top. Anarkyn grabbed one and threw it back with her boot. She watched it crash back onto the creatures only to be hoisted up again. It didn't take long for orcs to actually be on the wall. While she still had the advantage of distance on them, Anarkyn used her bow, but the upper wall was more poorly defended and before long it was down to close range fighting.  
  
It wasn't long before Anarkyn was covered in thick, black orc blood. As she pulled a knife out of another opponent, it sprayed up on her face again. The uproar was deafening and she had no idea where Legolas or Aragorn were. It was confusing. Orc death screams mingled with the human ones, the sound of metal on metal along with the hiss of arrows left barely enough room to think. The smell of blood nearly clogged Anarkyn's lungs.  
  
With one quick motion she spun her blades around and plunged them into an orc behind her. She couldn't pull them out fast enough before the next one attacked and had to resort to letting go and using a knife. Kicking the legs out from under another screeching assailant, Anarkyn stabbed it while it was down.  
  
Suddenly, Anarkyn lost her footing in the slick blood. As she went down she turned away from the wall, exposing her less protected back. An arrow slammed into her shoulder, through the chain mail, throwing her forward to the ground. She caught herself with her hands, sending a bolt of pain screaming up her arm. She struggled back up to see the orcs pulling back. Still disoriented, Anarkyn pulled herself up to the wall only to see a figure in white driving the orcs back.  
  
"Gandalf," she breathed.  
  
She struggled to stay balanced against the wall. The arrow had hit at an odd angle and every breath felt like it was ripping something inside her. Her vision blurred and she staggered momentarily.  
  
I wonder if I'm dying, she thought calmly as held herself against the wall.  
  
She looked up to see the stars look extraordinarily bright. That was the last thing she saw before she collapsed and was engulfed by blackness. 


	12. I'm never leaving you again

Anarkyn slowly rose out of a pain-induced fog. The dawn was beginning to break and the carnage from the last night's battle was finally showing itself in all its gory reality. Soldiers were patrolling the walls in search of the dead and those who merely looked it. Anarkyn slowly drug herself up almost by a superhuman effort. She had not lived over a millennia only to be mistaken for a corpse.  
  
"Anarkyn!"  
  
The effort to turn her head towards her name was almost too much. Her knees suddenly liquefied again and she began to sink back down, only this time something caught her.  
  
"No…" Legolas trailed off as he lowered her down. He saw the arrow protruding from her back and supported her head so no more damage could be done.  
  
He gingerly felt the back of the wound and slowly pulled out the offending weapon. Blood oozed between his fingers as he held is hand over the entry wound in an attempt to stave the bleeding. Anarkyn's eyes were beginning to take a glassy tone and her already labored breathing was becoming more ragged. Suddenly she retched and a thin trickle of blood dripped out the side of her mouth.  
  
"You cannot die now, ang brenil (iron lady)," he said softly, "you have too much left to do. You love me too much to die now."  
  
In an almost desperate effort, Anarkyn pulled her arm around his neck and drug herself up to his chest, as though she believed he could physically hold her to this world. If sheer will power counted for anything, Legolas would have held her here. Suddenly other soldier began gathering around the pair, and one or two slowly pulled the two apart from each other.  
  
"There is one who might be able to help her," one of the soldiers said to Legolas, "or at least make her well enough to be able to get elvish medicine."  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
This will not happen again, Legolas promised himself; I will not leave her voluntarily ever again. It always seemed no matter what they did they were always on the brink of disaster.  
  
Have I wasted time? Legolas thought to himself, should I have gone to her curse or no curse? It may have been better risking it than not having her at all. Yet she never would have consented to that anyway, she was too tied to her duty.  
  
Legolas turned and walked down the edge of the wall without looking back. There would be time for that later. Right now he had other business to attend to. He steeled himself not to think about Anarkyn and pulled together every last scrap of self-control to do it. It was out of his hands now. He wouldn't think about her until it was allowed.  
  
But I will never leave her alone again, he vowed, once I have her I am not going to be willing to let go so easily. 


	13. The End

Legolas would have liked to admit he hadn't thought about Anakyn for the past months, but it would have been a lie. Not know what happened to her had nearly driven him insane. Now that he had arrived back in Rivendell he intended to have his fears either verified or dismissed. He knew Anarkyn had been moved from Helm's Deep back to the elf city.  
  
After frantic questionings of several of the servants, Legolas still had no satisfactory answers. Everyone seemed too preoccupied with the destruction of the ring.  
  
"A female elf?" a physician said in reply to Legolas's badgering, "One was here but she died. That was the only female elf ever here."  
  
Legolas blanched and backed away towards the door. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He hadn't come back just to find out this. He hastily escaped to the forest. At least he could mourn in peace there. Legolas collapsed next to the rock that he had ultimately left Anarkyn from. Life seemed so empty now. If he died now he wouldn't care.  
  
"Would you die without me?" a slightly husky voice suddenly asked. Legolas jerked up to see a paler than normal, but still very much alive Anakyn staring down at him.  
  
"How?" he whispered. Anarkyn dropped down next to him and stroked back his hair as his arm frantically groped to gather her to him.  
  
"I just knew you'd be here," she said simply.  
  
"They said you were dead."  
  
"It wasn't me," Anakyn said softly, "I never made it to the city. I stayed in a house outside Rivendell."  
  
"You're alive," he repeated again incredulously, "and you're free."  
  
She nodded. He realized she somehow felt weaker, more diminished, but he could hardly care. With one swift motion he picked her up as he stood.  
  
"You'll still marry me?" he asked softly.  
  
"If you still want me," Anarkyn said with a smile. Legolas's lips claimed hers in answer to the question.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Within a weeks time the two were married. The evening after the wedding Anarkyn stood on a balcony overlooking the waters of Rivendell. No longer wearing black armor but a black dress that admirably skimmed her small body. She felt Legolas come up behind her.  
  
"It's all done, husband," she said with out looking at him, "all the pain I had to go through."  
  
"I wouldn't say all done," he answered quietly, "with life comes pain."  
  
Anarkyn nodded.  
  
"I'll never be anyone's servant again," she said vehemently.  
  
"Not even mine?" Legolas said with a mischievous smile. She turned and faced him.  
  
"That I wouldn't actually mind. I don't think of service to you as such."  
  
Legolas held her to himself and kissed her longingly.  
  
"I love you, ang brenil," he said finally.  
  
"As I, you, my prince," Anarkyn said as she slid out of his grasp and gave him an inviting smile, drawing him behind her towards the chamber. That night they showed their love to each other in every way possible, with the promise of every tomorrow. Both had gone through too much for the other to ever take a moment for granted, yet finally they had each other and that seemed to make everything worth the hardship.  
  
~Finis~ 


End file.
